


Герольд

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Этот день должен был стать самым важным в жизни Гранта.





	Герольд

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Алекс Винтергрин
> 
> нецензурная лексика, Алекс, существовавший только в рамках new52, перекроен под реберс и почти ОС
> 
> бета - Archie_Wynne  
> для WTF Deathstroke 2018

— Доброе утро, спящая красавица.

Грант резко садится на узкой койке, оглядываясь вокруг. Помещение десять на десять, хреновое освещение, куча ящиков, стол с ноутбуком, стул и до тошноты знакомая рожа. Последнее, впрочем, дает почувствовать себя в безопасности, и Грант немного расслабляется.

Ал был старшим сыном дяди Билла, проводившим почти каждое лето с их семьей, пока они были детьми. Гаджетфрик, вчерашний выпускник Оксфорда и просто отмороженный зануда.

— Что за срань, — с усилием говорит Грант. — Что за унылая пародия на суперзлодейское логово, Ал? И какого…

Электронные часы играют роль еще одного успокаивающего фактора: Грант должен быть в лаборатории только через четыре часа. Остается надеяться, что он все еще в Нью-Йорке.

— Прости, у меня не было времени на создание романтической атмосферы.

— У меня важное дело, — Грант с огромным трудом приводит себя в сидячее положение, спускает ноги на пол и понимает, что чувствует себя слишком слабым, чтобы встать, — и меня ждут друзья. Так что…

Он так долго ждал этого чертового дня. Дня, когда его признают. Х.А.Й.В. хотели сделать его своим герольдом, и если для этого требовалось пройти через парочку опытов — что ж, Грант был готов. Он был готов на многое, как бы страшно ему от этого ни становилось. Позволять Алу пускать по пизде свои планы он не собирался. Глухая апатия, спасибо подсыпанной дряни, давит все, и ему приходится твердить это самому себе. Играть в самовнушение.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, не так ли?

— Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Помоги мне встать.

Конечно же, его требование остается без ответа.

— Они, — Алекс, в этом освещении еще бледнее обычного и оттого похожий на вампира, постукивает ручкой по столешнице, — никогда не говорили тебе, почему именно ты?

Вообще-то он не должен знать. Никто не должен.

— Потому что я охуенный, — огрызается Грант, потирая синяк на плече.

Кухня съемной квартиры и отвратительно теплая минералка были последним воспоминанием. Когда, как и что Алекс успел подмешать в бутылку? Какого черта вообще происходило?

Грант был похож на Слэйда — и его от этого тошнило — ровно так же, как Ал был похож на дядю Билла. В том числе раздражающей привычкой никогда не говорить сразу прямо. Все ждали, что они станут лучшими друзьями, споются ровно так же, как Билл и Слэйд. Но. Грант иногда почти ненавидел Ала. Правильного до зубного скрежета, невозмутимого, скучного. Считавшего, что раз он старше, то имеет право присматривать за Грантом и учить его жизни. Неизменно оказывавшегося лучше во всем, даже в драке.

Грант иногда почти ненавидел Ала за то, что тот даже без слов понимал его лучше, чем кто-либо еще.

— Не тяни кота за яйца, Ал. Чего ты хочешь?

— Чтобы ты меня выслушал.

«Твоей жопе грозят крупные неприятности», — считывает Грант по его тону.

Только его не нужно спасать. Он счастлив впервые за всю свою ебаную жизнь.

— И ты выслушаешь, — Ал поводит плечом и опирается на спинку стула.

Не то чтобы у Гранта был выбор.

— Иди нахер, — уныло откликается он и запускает в Ала подушкой прежде, чем тот начинает говорить.


End file.
